Stand-in
Stand-in is an achievement/trophy in Call of Duty: Black Ops that can be earned by playing solo only. It requires the player to complete the main easter egg of the map, Call of the Dead, where the four original characters are trapped in a vault. Once the player receives the achievement/trophy, a Lightning Bolt will be dropped by George A. Romero when he dies instead of a Death Machine if playing solo. Getting the achievement/trophy Underneath the room with PhD Flopper, there is a locked door. Once close enough with the power turned on, the player will hear the four original characters starting with Dempsey, then Nikolai, then Richtofen knocking on the door asking for help. Takeo can be heard muttering and vomiting in the background. Once the player knifes the door, the player can hear Richtofen explaining that the teleporter sent them too far in time and that they are now trapped inside a dark room, asking the player on the other side of the door for help. Takeo is sick from teleporting or drinking the PhD Flopper perk in Ascension, PhD Flopper contains prunes which Takeo is allergic to. He vomits multiple times, because of this the player never hears him speaking. Apparently the Casimir Mechanism had something to do with the teleporter malfunction, as Dempsey can be heard cursing Gersh. It is likely, however, that Richtofen influenced the Casimir Mechanism to teleport the crew to this Siberian outpost for the Golden Rod. First Step After you turn on the power, go to the other side of the map after buying the debris. Go in the cave, past the MP5K, go past the lighthouse, and go down to the bottom of the stairs under PhD Flopper. Knife the door, until you hear Nikolai Belinski talking. Once Edward Richtofen stops talking, go upstairs and find the fuse. The fuse can be found in three locations; On the table next to PHD Flopper, the table on the opposite wall, or in the corner between the cabinet and the wall. Then go place the fuse in the fusebox to the right of the door. Second Step After the first step is completed, there is now light in the room allowing the Original Characters to finally see. While discussing, Nikolai activates the MDT security system, not knowing what it would do. The player must destroy four generators, signaled by four glowing red orbs, disabling the MDT security system. This can be done with all explosive weapons, however Ray Gun, M72 LAW and Semtex must land exactly on top of the generator in order to disable it, while China Lake, Crossbow, Scavenger, M67 Grenades and the under-barrel grenade launcher are much easier to use. At this point, the Scavenger is more likely to appear in the Mystery Box. Generator Locations #Across from the locked door where the original characters are (this is likely to show the player what they look like). #Outside of the left window in the Stamin-Up building. Can also be seen from on top of the lighthouse at the Mystery Box spawn point. #Over the left railing of the ship near Double Tap Root Beer. #In between the second ship and the spawn area, on the right side between two ice shelves. After destroying all the orbs, knife the door to begin the next step. Third Step In the control room (the room with the power switch), set the steering wheel to the 5 o'clock position (move the wheel so the brown handle faces 5 o'clock), pull the first lever once, and the third lever three times (from left to right). A foghorn is heard, then a submarine will surface and shine a mysterious green light that will then reflect into the lighthouse. Fourth Step Use the V-R11 on a zombie, and instead of running into a water pool, he will run into the bottom of the lighthouse and into the green light. The player must kill him before he reaches the top. Take the Golden Rod that appears and insert it into the ear tube next to the door just like the vodka in co-op. At any time at this step, the V-R11 will become more likely to appear in the mystery box, just like the Scavenger in Step Two. Final Step Use the knife on the fusebox to fix it, ending the easter egg (the player has to wait for the characters' dialog to finish). The player will then receive the Wunderwaffe DG-2 as the Lightning Bolt power-up. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Achievements